


The truth with the praise (August 8th - 14th 2016)

by Abster001, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: BillDip Smut weeks [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, not much though, sorta - Freeform, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper suggests something to spice up their night. Neither are disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth with the praise (August 8th - 14th 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Abster~what is that title...? I don't know what I was thinking and I'm still not sure... Oh gods...

Dipper felt the nerves leap about his chest as he stared at the door. Oh gods, why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he just had to give the idea of 'trying something new'... What on earth was he thinking? He sighed quietly, hand slowly reaching to open the door, trying to control himself.

_It's just a scene, it's just a scene, it's just a scene..._

Sure, Dipper and Bill had role-played multiple times before, but this time, Bill had  _all_ of the control. Sure, he was the more dominant one in the relationship, but Dipper always had some say in things. and he had had his say.

****Flashback****

Dipper and Bill were cuddled up on the recliner, watching a rerun of an old TV show that Dipper could care less about. He was rolling an idea around in his head, had been for a few hours now, but hadn't had the courage to bring it up to Bill. To say it was getting on the demons nerves was an understatement; He could hear the thoughts in his humans mind, but they were all jumbled that even he couldn't decipher them. It was extremely distracting and Bill had had enough.

He sighed, muted the TV, and turned to the spaced out mortal beside him, "Okay Pine Tree, what's wrong?" Dipper jolted slightly and looked away from Bill.

"N-nothing," He stuttered, still not having enough confidence. Bill sighed again and lifted Dipper's chin so that they made eye contact. Dipper was beginning to squirm under the immortal's gaze.

"What's," He pulled Dipper's face closer to his rather harshly, "wrong?" He demanded. Dipper sighed and looked at his lover.

"I want to do something different tonight," Bill almost laughed at the brunette and nodded to let him continue. He expected the boy to ask to take control tonight. What he wasn't expecting, was what he got, "I want you to take complete control tonight, no holding back. One condition is, I get to decide on the scene," Bill blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then an unearthly grin crossed his face and he agreed. The scene was pretty simple; Master/Slave, Dipper being said slave.

This was going to be fun

****End Flashback****

This was going to be terrible.

Dipper was now a nervous wreck, scared about what Bill would do. He sighed and knocked against the door, waiting for the voice of Bill to call a quiet, "Enter," before pushing his way in.

He cast a quick look at Bill, who was laying out across the bed, completely naked, before glancing down at the floor. He himself was only wearing a cloth of linen as a skirt, "Hello Master. Is there something you wished of me?" He questioned, voice wavering slightly. Unknown to Dipper, Bill was licking his lips and running his gaze up and down his human. This is a sight that would never get old for him. He than focused on the boy's hidden face and answered his question.

"Why yes," He purred. He pulled a hand up and made a 'come here' motion with his forefinger, "come closer, my dear slave," Dipper glanced upward quickly, before averting his gaze again and walking forward. Soon, he was right next to the bed. Bill reached up and gently pulled the boy onto his lap, looking at his face adoringly, "so beautiful," He murmured, cupping Dipper's cheek. The brunette leaned into the touch, limbs still shaking with slight nervousness. Bill made a quiet shushing sound and pulled the teen closer, "Now, now, calm down my little sapling," The shaking slowed as Bill ran a hand up and down Dipper's spin, said boy letting out a small sigh, "Good boy~"

Dipper bit his lip before nuzzling his head just underneath Bill's chin, "Whatever you wish tonight, I will happily oblige my lord. Tell me how to please you..." Bill hummed, nestling his face into brown curls as he pulled the boy impossibly closer.

"Just sit there and let me pleasure you," Dipper was confused by the wording for a moment before he jolted slightly when he felt something tease at his entrance. he looked up at Bill, slight fear in his eyes. Bill shushed him again and willed the tentacle to move further inside the teen. Dipper let out a choked moan at the feeling and tightened around the appendage. Bill grunted at this and tried to calm the boy, "It's okay Pine Tree, just relax for me okay? You're doing so well, so well," The praise seemed to calm Dipper down enough for the Tentacle to move as far as it could.

They lay there for a moment, before Dipper raised his hips and moved back against the tentacle, "master, p-please mo-ve" Bill then began to set a rhythm, slowly pulling the tentacle out before thrusting back in, causing a whine from Dipper. Because of the natural slickness of the tentacle, the movement caused neither party pain, only pleasure. Bill summoned another tentacle to slip into Dipper's open mouth while he played with the boy's chest. He left hickeys over his pale skin, marking him as his.

Soon, however, the tentacle was removed, causing Dipper to whine at the loss and look at Bill in confusion as he let the tentacle abuse his mouth and throat. Bill kissed his forehead gently, before moving the boy down onto his length, groaning at the tightness despite having used the tentacle before. Dipper easily slipped onto Bill's dick and was soon rolling his hips, telling the other he could move.

Bill set a fast pace, but slow enough that it was pleasurable for both of them. The tentacle that had been in Dipper's ass moved down to play with his dick. soon, Dipper was being simulated from all sides; Bill biting along his chest, the tentacle down his throat, the one messing with his cock and Bill fucking him in the ass. Bill soon hit his prostate, making his moan and arch into the demon. Bill took to abusing that spot of nerves.

After a few minutes, Dipper could feel a familiar coil in the pit of his abdomen and whimpered to tell Bill that he was close. his head was resting on Bill's right shoulder as the demon had sat up a while ago. Bill kissed the side of Dipper head, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

Dipper couldn't take the pleasure for much longer, cumming hard into the tentacle and grinding his hips downwards with a faint whimper. Bill sped up his pace, wanting to finish as well. He soon reached his end, hips thrusting lazily as he came down from  his high. They both stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before Bill flipped them round and pulled out of Dipper, the other wincing slightly at the action.

"That was amazing Dipper," Bill whispered before lying down and pulling the boy into his arms, "you were amazing," Dipper hummed, having lost his mind amidst the pleasure. Bill chuckled lightly, letting the boy rest as he snapped his fingers and rid himself of the tentacles and Dipper of the linen skirt he had been wearing. He than gathered the boy into his arms and sent his off to sleep, murmuring a tired, "I love you," into the quiet air.

Ans he could have sworn he heard the boy's thoughts echo back the same message.

**Author's Note:**

> Abster~I helped write this right? This has just sealed me in hell. Thank you all for reading our smut week and... I don't actually regret this... oh dear... yolo!  
> I'M PROUD OF THIS!  
> also, we'd like to know how we did with this smut week, so if you could us what you thought in the comments, that would be awesome!
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ Abster wrote this all by herself, so all credit goes to her!! You did awesome Abster. ^_^


End file.
